


Hot Little Piece

by ardentmuse



Series: Charlie Weasley Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Love Confessions, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177035774806/71-with-charlie-weasley-please-plus-41-if





	Hot Little Piece

“Penny, Tonks, what did you do?” you asked, your voice quite stern as you took in the sheepish expressions of your friends.

“Nothing! We didn’t do anything,” Penny pleaded, playing with one of the braids over her shoulder.

“Well, not anything intentional,” Tonks said under her breath, earning her a slap in the arm from Penny.

Behind them sat Charlie, looking eagerly around the artifacts room as he continuously clasped and unclasped the strap of his bag. He was swinging his legs back and forth, seemingly completely at peace despite the nervous people surrounding him.

You took a step passed your friends towards Charlie. The girls followed you.

“I’ve been brewing the beautification potions and well, I’ve also been simultaneously testing out my skills with some others, and it seems—“ Penny rambled behind you as Tonks grew impatient.

“Charlie accidentally drank some veritaserum Penny had brewing along the beautification stuff,” Tonks finished with a huff.

You looked back at the two girls and sighed. Usually this wouldn’t be a big problem, but if Charlie was completely unsuspecting, then the potion would have a very strong effect. He’d have very little filter, making it obvious to anyone who came in contact with him that he was under the influence of an illegal potion.

Slowly, you approached Charlie.

“Y/N,” he said eagerly. smiling widely when he registered your appearance.

“Hello, Charlie,” you said as calm and even as you could. “I’m just checking up on you. You doing okay there?”

“I’m doing great now that you are here, my love. It makes me so happy that you care about me. You are a true friend… and a hot little piece. Merlin, you’re beautiful. You know, Penny, I still don’t get why we need that beautification potion when we have Y/N.”

You turned to look at your friends beside you, completely stunned by Charlie’s words. Penny’s face was flush and she simply lifted her shoulders and gave you a nervous smile. Tonks on the other hand was laughing up a storm.

“Real tactful, Charlie, just like you always planned it, huh?” Tonks giggled.

At the question, Charlie turned his gaze to Tonks. His face contorted into a tight scowl, like he was thinking really hard.

“No, Tonks, it isn’t. I always planned on telling Y/N I loved her in some dramatic way. Save her life while we fight a spider or catch her on my broom when she fell from the Whomping Willow. She’d look up at me as I held her in my arms and I’d simply say, “I love you,” and she’d kiss me. That’s my favorite dream. Every night it happens I’m much happier the next day. I figured I’d need something over-the-top. Someone as beautiful and clever and kind as Y/N wouldn’t bother with me unless I swept her off her feet.”

You felt your heart racing. You had been harboring a crush on the boy for some time and had no idea he felt the same. Though maybe all the talk of you taking his last name, having tea with his mother, and the way he seethed when you first showed up in one of Bill’s sweaters should have been a proper giveaway.

“Charlie?” you asked, leaning forward until you were perfectly at eye level.

“Yes, love,” he said, his gaze immediately locking with your own and his eyes conveying the smile that was plastered across his face. “Oh, Merlin, is this it? Are you going to kiss me now? Please say yes.”

“You know, Charlie. You don’t have to do anything special to win me over.”

“No?” he asked, his hands coming up to hold yours, rubbing at your knuckles, sending shivers down your spine.

“No,” you confirmed, “Do you want to go out with me? Maybe to Hogsmeade next weekend?”

“Yes, obviously,” Charlie said, “Though I’d prefer you didn’t have to ask, that we just went together every weekend because I’m your boyfriend and that’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do together.”

You found yourself laughing. You were glad to know his real feelings but were very curious what a date might look like when he didn’t have to answer your questions with such gusto. Tonks behind you was still in a fit of giggles, mostly at the insane puppy dog eyes that Charlie was exuding at your presence.

“Ok, Charlie Weasley, consider it a perma-date.”

He let out a cheer that had the whole room laughing. Finally, Penny pipped up.

“So you’ve been completely unhelpful,” Penny confirmed, “but he seems willing enough to listen to you, right, bud?”

“Anything she wants, forever,” he said, still not looking away from you as his hands moved up to your wrist.

“I think it’s time we get Bill involved. At least he can hide Charlie in his dorm until this stuff wears off in a few hours.” Tonks said. You all agreed.

Together, you all walked towards the Great Hall. Penny and Tonks went in to find Bill while you watched outside with Charlie. He still had yet to let go of your hands.

When Bill came out, it was clear the girls had communicated the situation because Bill leaned forward just as you had and talked quietly to his brother.

“How you doing there, little bro?”

Without missing a beat, Charlie lifted your interlocked fingers and put them in front of his face.

“Do you see this? Do. You. See. This. I’m perfect. Literally perfect.” And with that Charlie kissed your palm and ran his thumb over the spot, as though pressing his kissing into your skin to make sure it stuck.

Bill simply laughed, “Finally told her, huh? Good work, mate.”

Charlie let out an exaggerated “yep.”

Bill took Charlie’s other hand and began to pull him along.

“Come on, Charlie. You’ve got to get some rest. We’ll see Y/N later.”

As Charlie’s hand slipped out of your own, he leaned over and whispering in your ear, “He totally approves of us,” before disappearing down the corridor, his eyes never leaving yours until the pair turned up the stairs.

“You’re welcome,” Tonks and Penny both said beside you in unison. You turned to look at them. Each had a mischievous grin on their faces.

“You—“ you began to reprimand, but then remembered the warmth of Charlie’s hand in your own, the sweetness of his words and his touch as they filled your heart so thoroughly, and changed your tone, “You are true friends.”

“And hot little pieces?” Tonks asked with a laugh.

“Very hot pieces,” you confirmed, patting Tonks’s shoulder as you all made your way into the Great Hall for your next meal.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177035774806/71-with-charlie-weasley-please-plus-41-if


End file.
